The Comfort of it's Twin
The Comfort of it's Twin is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Pound Cake gets his appendix removed after winning the Junior Kickboxing Tournament. He is awarded $500,000. Meanwhile, Pumpkin Cake gets lonely without her twin brother after visiting the hospital after school. One day at School/Pound Cake signs in One day, There was a Junior Kickboxing Tournament coming up. Pound Cake signed up for the event in his hopes to win. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop and Skyla spoke to Dean Hardscrabble about who's entering the Junior Kickboxing Tournament. So, She explained the opponents. Pumpkin Cake was worried that her twin has signed up. The Junior Kickboxing Tournament begins/Pound Cake vs Terrafin That night at the Junior Kickboxing Tournament, People from Equestria, Monstropolis, CN City, Disneyland, LEGO City, Nicktown, Fantasyland, The Island of Sodor and Seussville had come to watch the battle. As the tournament goes on, Pound Cake and Terrafin were the only opponents left. As they fought, Terrafin punched Pound Cake in the stomach. It took a while for him to get back on his hoof, But her beat him with on punch in the face. Pound Cake won $500,000. Pound Cake felt very sore at school/Taking Pound Cake to the Ponyville Hospital The next day, The Cake Twins were just taking the test in school. Then, Pound Cake felt sore in his stomach. Meanwhile, Skyla knew how very worried Pumpkin Cake is with Pound Cake. So, Jane Kangaroo had to send the Cake Twins home early and ask his son, Rudy to give them a helping hand. At the Ponyville Hospital, Doctor Horse discovered that Pound Cake has a very sore appendix that has to be removed. Pumpkin Cake was afraid of loosing her twin brother. Soon, The operation has begun. Pound Cake bed resting/Pumpkin Cake felt lonely/Visiting her twin in the Hospital After the operation, Doctor Horse says that Pound Cake is spending a week bed resting at the Hospital. Meanwhile, Yuna felt sorry for the Cake Twins separated for a week. Back with Pumpkin Cake, She felt very lonely without her twin brother. She visit Pound Cake and he was getting better and he has only four days left. Pumpkin Cake saved Rudy Kangaroo/Pumpkin Cake is at the Hospital Later that day, There was a runaway cart of hay that rolling down the hill and right to Rudy Kangaroo. Pumpkin Cake pushed him out of the way and saved his life. Later, Pumpkin Cake was send to the hospital after she got a broken right fore leg. Then, Mr. an Mrs. Carrot Cake and Cup Cake payed a visit along with Jane and Rudy Kangaroo. Jane gave thanks to Pumpkin Cake for saving his sons life as she explained that she felt lonely without her own twin brother. Then, Rudy showed her that she'll never have to be alone at heart. That made her feel much better. Later, Pound and Pumpkin Cake wrote on Journal 11 about their separation. In the end credits, The Cake and Pines Twins were practicing their own boxing match in the Golden Oak Library. Trivia * Songs #No One Has to Be Alone Transcript *The Comfort of it's Twin (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225